Camp horse
by VigilanteJarri
Summary: Camp horsexSpirit 'nuff said.


Hello my name is Freddy Murcury haha joking that's a stupid name. No my name is Camp Horse and today I will tell you the story of the love of my life. Often in romantic stories the couple ride of into the distance on horse back but never has a romantic story been told from the heart of one, ok that's happened a few times but never has a story been told like this trust me.

I lived in a two legged village somewhere in the cimarron, seriousely we went all over that place that's the problem with having a village with legs haha joking again. I was a horse of reasonable stature with grey fur and a darker grey mane and tail, my rider was a fat two legged so I have to say I was doing better than him for looks. But enough about that, I didn't even compare to _him._ My love, his name was Spirit and he was beautiful. Strong muscles benieth golden fur which shone in the sun, his mane was was quite short and a deep dark brown as were his lower legs. Then his eyes, I could get lost in those eyes. Wow, I was about to show him my moves when my idiot human decided to put a blue circle on my face, I passed it off and tossed my forlock, I knew it would be magic between us. Then he rejected me, damn the ring, damn the human. Then I noticed an air of annoyance from him, what's wrong my wingless angel I saw the aweful human rope and my heart shattered when I saw the mare it connected him to. My greatest adversary Rain. My boys Lucky and Dotty tried to comfort me they were the ones who brought my love into the village but even they could not comfort me in my time of grieving. My heart continued to break each day they were together until one day the village was attacked. the fighting was disorientating but I saw my love racing down to the creak where rain and her human were fighting. I heard the shot and saw rain fall, hope I raced down to him, if I could just reach him maybe. The he leapt into the river, no. I galloped beside the raging water I had to follow him the sound of the river intensified as we came towards a raging waterfall I skidded to a halt as he went over the edge. Fly my angel, he had to survive, I began searching for a way down in earnest but just as I reached the bottom two other horses leapt from the undergrowth. Rope's were thrown and I Faught to go to my love but they were to strong. They took me to a train car were Lucky and Dotty had also been captured and taken, I walked to the corner without acknowledging them and sulked over my golden enchanter.

'Camp' Dotty nickered, I turned away from him and as I did the sliding door reopened and in walked my angel. I noticed the mare wasn't with him 'Spirit' I nickered, he turned away to walk towards the other side of the cart as the train pulled away. I wanted to comfort him, my dark maned angel so I bent my head to pick up some hay and offered it to him. He turned further away and I looked at Dotty and shook my head backing away. We continued to stand in that cart for the next hour, Lucky and Dotty lowered their heads to doze while I continued to watch spirit with my head down. Suddenly Spirits facial expression turned to one of ecstasy that concerned me but then faded almost immediately to a look of sadness. Before I could feel his sadness it changed to a look of determination. I lifted my head and alerted the others to the change as Spirit walked towards us, he was amazing to stay strong for us, for me. Oh my love. The sun had set and risen when the train came to a halt. My love was the first to leave the cart and nickered encouragingly towards us. I went second my love giving me courage. We walked out to find ourselves in an encampment at the bottom of a mountain, I jumped and reared as a loud sound rang through the air. Dust poofed out of a tunnel in the mountain and was fallowed by the shouts of two leggeds. We were taken to the front of the train and harnessed, I stood next to my love as we got ready to pull. Lucky and Dotty were behind us. The two leggeds whipped us and forced us to pull for long hours, the train was heavy on our backs and horses fell victim to their exaustion. I kept my head lowered and forced myself to keep struggling up the mountain nickering encouragingly to the other horses every so often. Though my encouragement was nothing compared to my loves, he walked forward with his head up and just walking beside him was an adrenalin shot through my veins. Suddenly I felt a pull on my harness followed by the screame's of my angel. My head shot up with worry and he fell to the ground. 'No' I lowered my head towards him 'my love' his eyes were closed and I was pushed away as the pack muels came to take him away. They began dragging him away my eyes tracking him all the time. (A/N ugg Ben can you take over this is so bad) My heart leapt as he stood up and caose ensued with two leggeds trying to catch him. Jumping between the two lines of horses he kicked us loose, he freed us. Me Dotty and Lucky began galloping away and I stopped at the top of the hill briefly to look back as he freed the other line of horses. Fly to freedom my angel I thought as I continued galloping. But when I saw him again only briefly in the two legged village he left with Rain.

 **This was written as a joke for my cousin and his girlfriend, Kate so it isn't taken seriously.** This was kind of a collaboration project, I did all the writing I plan to put up a cover made by Kate and the concept was all of us.


End file.
